Aurora
Princess Aurora is the main character of the film Sleeping Beauty.She is the most beautiful of all the Disney Princesses. She was named by her parents after the Dawn because she filled their lives with happiness. During the ceremony at the beginning, the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather arrive to give blessings onto the newborn princess. However, after Fauna gives her gift, Maleficent arrives and puts a curse on Aurora by saying on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindel of a spinning wheel and die. Maleficent disappears, leaving everyone in shock and horrified. Merryweather could not lift the curse, but she could soften it and instead of death, she would remedy the situation by placing Aurora on a sleeping spell, only to awake by true loves kiss if this was to happen. Appearances Disney Sleeping Beauty Fast forward onto Aurora's sixteenth birthday, Aurora's name is changed to Rose for her protection and the three fairies haven taken her under wing until that day for safety as well. While Aurora is out in the forest, the three fairies are preparing her sweet sixteen by cleaning the house, making the cake, and creating the dress. Flauna and Flora are reluctant, but Merryweather ends up persuading them to use magic to do this since their attempts are in vain. While Aurora is out and singing the famous song Once upon a Dream, she is singing with her forest creature friends but meets with Prince Phillip, who followed her melodic voice. Not knowing that she and Phillip were betrothed at birth or who he even was, she tried to leave at first when they danced together but ended up falling for him as well. When he asked for her name, she questioned him then left, as she wasn't allowed to give her name to strangers. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Princess Aurora appears in the first Sleeping Beauty story since the original film Keys to the Kingdom. In the story Prince Phillip, King Hubert, King Stefan and Queen Leah go off for a Royal Conference for two days. During this time Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are in charge of the Kingdom until they return. Disney's House of Mouse Aurora makes numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. She also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas and Mickey's House of Villains. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts Aurora is a Princess of Heart and is kidnapped by Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula, Hades and Oggie Boogie Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Aurora is set to appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts video game in her homeworld Enchanted Dominion. Her role is stated to be similar to the movie. Disney Parks Princess Aurora is a meetable character at Disney Parks around the world. She is usually at stage shows being that there is always a princess scene, If it is not her and Prince Phillip, it is Belle and Beast or Ariel and Eric. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Characters who go barefoot